goanimate_v12fandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane See the Lion King
This is an ungrounded video by Davidddizor. Cast *Eric as Rocking Ralph and SallyJones1998's dad. *Ivy as Jazzi. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and SallyJones1998's mom. *Julie as SallyJones1998 and the Ticket Manager. *Kayla as Jane and Rita. *David as Roland. *Joey as the Snack Manager. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. *Brian as Philip and the PSA. Transcript see the outside of the AMC theaters Ralph: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Are you looking forward to seeing the Lion King? Roland: Yes we are, Ralph. Philip: Yes we are, Ralph. Jane: Yes we are, Ralph. Ralph: Okay then. Let's go. Roland, Philip, and Jane go inside the AMC Theaters to the ticket counter of the AMC Theaters SallyJones1998's mom: Sally Jones! How dare you see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! You know that film was for kids, and you are banned from watching some childish shows! SallyJones1998: But Daddy, Mommy. I am sorry. SallyJones1998's dad: Sorry will not work, Sally. You are grounded for eternity. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Rugrats on Nickelodeon from My Friends Tigger and Pooh on Playhouse Disney. And also, no childish shows for you. and her parents walk away from the AMC Theaters SallyJones1998: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Roland, Philip, and Jane go into the Ticket Counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the AMC Theaters. What movie would you like to see? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and i want to see the Lion King. Ticket Manager: Okay. The Lion King it was. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk away from the ticket counter to the food stand Roland, Philip, and Jane walk up to the food stand Snack Manager: Welcome. How can i help you? Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and i want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist, and a large Orange Soda please. Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. food and drinks appear Ralph: Thank you. Roland, Philip, and Jane carry the food and drinks to the theater to the theater; Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks Roland, Philip, and Jane sit down in their theater seats Ralph: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's watch the Lion King. Roland: Okay, Ralph. Philip: Okay, Ralph. Jane: Okay, Ralph. previews come on walks up to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane Jazzi: Guys, i want to see The Iron Giant. Ralph: No, Jazzi! Jazzi: Why not? Roland: Because that film was made by Warner Bros. Jazzi: But guys, i don't like the Lion King. It was because of Mufasa's death. Philip: Jazzi, you need to shut up. You can either watch the Lion King or you can get beaten up by Rita. Jane: I agree with Philip. Jazzi: THAT DOES IT!! RALPH, ROLAND, PHILIP, AND JANE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH THE LION KING!! I WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!! NOW GET LOST!! kicks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane in their chests Ralph: OUCH!! JAZZI, HOW DARE YOU!! Roland: This was not looking nice. Philip: You just kicked us! Jane: Why did you kick us? and Rei walk up to Jazzi Jazzi: Uh oh! It's my Daddy and my Mommy! Luna: Jazzi, how dare you kick Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane in their chests! That was terrible of you! It was because you wanted to see the Iron Giant. Rei: You are grounded until Eva's 16th birthday. When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Schoolhouse Rock on the Disney Channel from Johnny Test on Cartoon Network. Luna, and Rei walk away Jazzi: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! the previews Ralph: Now we can watch the Lion King. Lion King starts Roland: Yippee! I cannot wait for the Lion King! Philip: Me too! Jane: And me three! Ralph: What are we waiting for? Let's watch the Lion King! Roland, Philip, and Jane eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch the Lion King the film Ralph: That was a great film. Roland: It sure was. Philip: Let's tell Rita about it. Jane: Okay. Roland, Philip, and Jane walk away from the theater to the living room Ralph: Hey Rita. Roland, Philip, Jane, and i saw the Lion King. Rita: That's good. Roland: Our favorite part was that Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba got chased by some boulders. Philip: It's a good thing we did not cry when Mufasa's death came on. Jane: I agree with Philip. Rita: Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane, thank you for laughing about Mufasa's death. You are ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Ralph: Thank you, Rita. You are the best. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Ralph's ungrounded days Category:Roland's ungrounded days Category:Philip's ungrounded days Category:Jane's ungrounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by Davidddizor